


What Meant The World Had Folded (Calm Before The Storm)

by punkibutterfly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel and Larxene, Friendship, Friendship and Fluffy Feelings, Larxene's Somebody - Freeform, Lea and Isa, Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, Pre-Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts), crack theory, kingdom hearts theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkibutterfly/pseuds/punkibutterfly
Summary: Lea and Isa are, once again, thwarted by the castle guards. One of Lea's stray puppies brings them some ice cream to numb the pain. Fluffy friendship crack!fic.





	What Meant The World Had Folded (Calm Before The Storm)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not songfic but the title is from an old Fall Out Boy song, first person to guess the album it's from wins~ Obviously I don't own KH or Disney or any of their characters. There's no intentional romance in here but there mayyybeee a little unintentional Isa/Lea or Lea/Arelen(young Larxene) bc I'm an absolute sucker for both pairings. (I was around when Larxel was a thing okay it's hard to let go of)  
> Anyway sorry for the ramble, I hope you enjoy!!

"So, you guys didn't storm the castle today either, huh?" Arelen's half eaten popsicle was already dripping onto the cobblestone pavement as she and her two friends stood in the square. She was smirking knowingly at them as the three enjoyed their ice cream in the square, enjoying their snack.

  
Annoyed, Lea took a bite out of his salty-sweet ice-cream and shook his head.

"Hey, Arelen, aren't we supposed to be friends or something?" he mumbled, feeling defeated. It has been his own plan that failed, and he wasn't in the mood for her snarky comments.

"Um, duh?" the blonde girl responded, though her tone kept it's undeserved superiority, she sounded almost offended, "That's why I tried to help the both of you out this morning, you should've known they'd find you."

"There was a good chance we could have gotten further in," Isa said matter-of-factly, "But I have to admit, it was a pretty high risk plan, considering."

"Come on, not you too!" Lea groaned, rolling his eyes. He plopped down onto the cobblestone step where he stood and gave a loud huff before taking another chunk out of his popsicle. He was pretty used to Isa criticizing and taking the piss, they'd been best friends for a while, but Arelen was new and he didn't want to seem like an idiot in front of her. Well...at least not yet. Not only that but he'd been pretty confident in his plan this time! Water ducts and air vents. That's how all criminal masterminds snuck into castles, right?

Isa sighed, kind of nibbling at the the corner of his slowly melting treat. He really wanted to side with Lea on this one. The dumb, kicked puppy sort of look that the other teenager was wearing caused him to feel a pang of sympathy, but the plan had been flawed, and in reality, he'd known this probably wasn't Lea's most cunning scheme...

"Going in through the waterway was smart," Isa acknowledged and he put a hand on his friends shoulder, a rare gesture of pure kindness that, so far, only Lea, and now Arelen, had seen first hand, "But it was too difficult for the both of us to get past everyone in the area completely unnoticed."  
  
"Obviously." Arelen was looking at the ground, where a small blue-green puddle had accumulated. She tossed her ice-cream stick aside, a bitter scowl on her face, "The guard with the eye-patch is just going to be problem no matter what you do," she mused, remembering her first encounter with the strange man. It had been a painful one, but one she'd been secretly grateful for as it had led to her first meeting with her now close friends, "Something's up with him, we should figure it out before the two of you go running in there like total dummies again. Unless we get him out of the way, you two numb-skulls are as good as dead." her slightly worried demeanor changed back to the normal haughty smirk they were used to.

Isa let out another sigh,

  
"You might be right." he folded his arms, eyes closed in resignation. 

He didn't dislike Arelen, of course, she was definitely a lot less trouble than some of Lea's other...strays, but she could be a tad childish for his taste,

"Up until now, he's been an easy target, but lately he's been the main obstacle, the silver-haired boy continued, "We should probably do some research before we take things too far."

  
"Whatever," Lea sighed, shoving his free hand in his pocket, also resigning. Isa and Arelen were his friends, after all, and Arelen had even bought them ice cream today, which was a rarity, it was usually he and Isa who paid (well, truthfully, it was Isa). Lea bounced back to his normal self rather quickly, as he'd always been one to do, "Alright 'Len, any ideas?" the spiky haired boy gave the blonde a grin and she smiled back, a genuine smile this time, not a smirk or a sneer. All the while, Isa was shaking his head again,  


"I meant in a library..."  


The three teenagers began to discuss their plans to break into the castle and their suspicions surrounding the wounded guard. Isa and Arelen began to critique Lea's plan and make changes to it where necessary. Soon they began to speculate about hidden rooms and human experimentation, but none of them had any idea what was really going on in the castle. Nor did they know just how closely their lives would become intertwined with it in only a matter of years. For now, they were just playing spy, sparring one another with frisbees and dulled-down knives, eating ice cream in the square, and enjoying all the time they each had left to be truly together in their home, blissfully ignorant of all that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously I have no idea what Larxene's name or backstory actually are, hopefully we'll find out in KH3.  
> Personally I just really, really like the thought of her palling around with Lea and Isa. I know it's weird, but she and Axel had such a good dynamic in CoM and I think she and Isa would be absolutely hilarious bickering and teaming up to have a laugh at Lea. Plus Radiant Garden needs a trio...<3


End file.
